ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Eduardo Rivera
Not to be confused with Eduardo Rivera from IDW Comics "Maybe he's dead." - ''Eduardo Rivera; Extreme Ghostbusters'' Eduardo Rivera (also known as Eddie) Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Killjoys (1997) (DVD ts. 13:04-13:06). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Eddie, we're working here!" is one of Egon's four students which becomes a Ghostbuster. He was mostly known for his slacking and sarcastic attitude. He was a college student at the University which Egon taught at. Eduardo got swept up into the world of the Ghostbusters when he signed up for Egon's class Paranormal Phenomena 101. History Eduardo is the son of a police officer and lives with his older brother Carl Rivera, also a police officer, but they don't get along. Eduardo listens to punk music and is antisocial. Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grease (1997) (DVD ts. 9:54-10:00). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Eduardo Rivera. Lives with his older brother. They don't get along. Listens to punk music. Anti-social." Carl Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Rage (1997) (DVD ts. 11:20-11:23). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Carl says: "Dad was a cop. I'm a cop. It's your chance to make something of yourself." He lives by himself next door in Carl's guest room. Carl Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Rage (1997) (DVD ts. 10:35-10:41). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Carl says: "If you're finished barbecuing my guest room, Beth say dinner is at 8 instead of 7:30 like she told your roommate." In an alternate future, Eduardo became the famous hero of the Great Ghost War. Isaac (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost Apocalyptic Future (1997) (DVD ts. 06:53-06:56). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Issac says: "And Eduardo Rivera, the hero of the Great Ghost War!" Personality Eduardo is portrayed as cocky and can be a jerk at times, and is similar in appearance and character to Peter Venkman, down to his mildly adversarial relationship with Slimer. It is revealed that he is thanatophobic "Fear Itself" during the Fear Itself ghost case. Eduardo is a self-described "slacker". Even going so far as to attempt plagiarism to write a paper for college. Despite the drawbacks to his character, he does have enough integrity to take responsibility for his actions and try to help in fixing it such as by deliberately using himself as live bait to catch the Dry Spell Spirit after it was stolen and released by François Rousseau whom Eduardo allowed into the Firehouse's basement without authorization. "Dry Spell" He takes a romantic interest in Kylie, this is evident when they first met in Paranormal Phenomena 101 "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" and soon after when he almost kissed her but she was possessed by Achira and attempting to infect him with a disease. Since then they don't openly admit their feelings towards each other. Relationship to Others Egon Spengler In the beginning Eduardo has little respect for Egon Spengler at least partly due to the fact that he doesn't believe in his work. He initially enrolls in Egon's Paranormal 101 class claiming it will be an "...easy 'A'". Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 3:15-3:18). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "It's what you call an easy A." Although as the series progresses his respect for Egon grows as he now believes in the paranormal and in Egon's research. Janine Melnitz Eduardo's relationship with Janine Melnitz is rather mutual in that both do not have problems with each other although this may be due to fact that they are rarely seen communicating with each other although he does occasionally explain his problems to her such as in the episode "Witchy Woman" where he explains to her how girls do not notice him. Roland Jackson Eduardo's initial perception of Roland Jackson was that he was a geek, although as the series progressed, like with Egon, he has grown to respect Roland. Garrett Miller Although Eduardo and Garrett Miller usually argue, they have become friends throughout the series are often found playing video games and sports wit together. Jokes often happen between the two, with Garrett often making fun of Eduardo's goatee beard. Kylie Griffin Eduardo shares a love/hate relationship with Kylie Griffin, with Kylie's calm exterior often setting her as a foil against Eduardo's brashness. They often engage in bickering sometimes heated arguments and debates with each other. They often constantly find new ways to exasperate each other. Eduardo's affections for her are evident when he dreamed about her. "In Your Dreams" As the series progressed it becomes clear that the two have developed feelings for one another although the both of them are quick to deny it. Often his affections for her cause him to be the most concerned for her safety to the point where he goes out of his way to save her life, on one occasion, saying that nothing is going to happen to her on his watch. "Seeds of Destruction" Slimer Eduardo's relationship with Slimer was sort of like the relationship Peter had the first few seasons. However like Peter deep down inside he does care about the spud. Carlos "Carl" Rivera, His Brother Eduardo does not get along well with Carl Rivera. His brother is also a NYC cop. Eduardo being a Ghostbuster only added to their strained relationship. Carl thinks that his brother has lack of respect towards authority and, by extension, his father. Carl's wife Beth however appreciates Eduardo and their son Kevin is a fan of the Ghostbusters, especially his uncle. Maybe he's dead Throughout the series, Eduardo often utters the phrase "Maybe he's dead" when someone is unaccounted for. *"Darkness at Noon, Part 1" **Eduardo first invokes his recurring line of "Maybe, he's dead" when the class speculates on Egon's absence in class. Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 17:30-17:31). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. *"Fear Itself" **Eduardo comments on the missing Garrett after the Biker Ghost is captured. Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fear Itself (1997) (DVD ts. 1:57-1:58). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Maybe he's dead." **Eduardo refers to Roland after he disappears as the team discusses what their fears are. Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fear Itself (1997) (DVD ts. 11:57-11:59). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Maybe he's dead." *"Deadliners" **Eduardo speculates on to J.N. Kline's mysterious seclusion. Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Deadliners (1997) (DVD ts. 3:39-3:40). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Maybe he's dead." **Eduardo comments on the prospects of finding Roland. Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Deadliners (1997) (DVD ts. 16:38-16:39). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "I thought maybe you'd be dead." *"Home is Where the Horror Is" **Eduardo used a variation of his "Maybe he's dead" line in relation to Roland, Kylie, and Garrett. Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 16:21-16:23). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "But the house got Garrett, and Kylie and Garrett are dead." Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 16:34-16:35). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Definitely dead." *"Be Careful What You Wish For" **Garrett invokes Eduardo's "Maybe he's dead" line when the others wonder where Eduardo is. Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Be Careful What You Wish For (1997) (DVD ts. 11:15-11:16). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Maybe he's dead." *"Grease" **Eduardo uses his "Maybe he's dead" line when Garrett wonders what happened to the Gremlin. Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grease (1997) (DVD ts. 14:14-14:15). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Maybe he's dead." *"The Ghostmakers" **Eduardo thought he was dead. Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Ghostmakers (1997) (DVD ts. 01:33-01:35). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "No way...I'm dead." *"Moby Ghost" **Eduardo thought the 'unconscious' Maiikrob was dead. Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Moby Ghost (1997) (DVD ts. 09:58-09:59). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "I think he's dead." Trivia *Eduardo claims to have read "The Odyssey of Homer" in the semester before he became an Extreme Ghostbuster. Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 10:28-10:30). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Hey, man. Last semester, I read the Oddity of Homer." *Eduardo is necrophobic, a fear of death. *Before the events of "Deadliners", Eduardo was the only Extreme Ghostbuster who read a J.N. Kline book. Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Deadliners (1997) (DVD ts. 5:17-5:20). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Am I the only guy who reads J.N. Kline?" *Eduardo lost to Slimer at a game of chess in "Casting the Runes" *Eduardo dreamed about Christy Turlington. Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Infernal Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 6:56-6:57). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "I was dreaming about Christy Turlington." *Garrett nicknamed Eduardo "Romeo" Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 11:49-11:50). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "El Romeo, it's only 11:30." *Eduardo's shoe size is 9. Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Killjoys (1997) (DVD ts. 13:16-13:17). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "I don't know. Size nines?" *Eduardo got a C- in Existential Philosophy. Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Be Careful What You Wish For (1997) (DVD ts. 2:29-2:31). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "I got a C- in Existential Philosophy." *Eduardo took a computer graphics class. Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Be Careful What You Wish For (1997) (DVD ts. 3:56-4:00). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Let me show you a little something I picked up in a computer graphics class." *Eduardo hates tuna. Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Be Careful What You Wish For (1997) (DVD ts. 16:26-16:27). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "I hate tuna!" *Eduardo 'researched' Soren Kierkegaard and Georg Wilhem Friedrich Hegel for his philosophy paper. Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Dry Spell (1997) (DVD ts. 02:28-02:36). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "...And best reflected in the didactic relativism as espoused by such progressive thinkers as Hegel and Kierkegaard." Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Dry Spell (1997) (DVD ts. 02:42-02:43). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Writing a paper for Philosophy class." *Eduardo was enrolled in an architecture course. Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Seeds of Destruction (1997) (DVD ts. 13:40-13:43, 13:47-13:49). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Ah. More Deco, Less Bauhaus...I'm taking an architecture class." *Eduardo hates mayonnaise. Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Ghostmakers (1997) (DVD ts. 05:59-06:01). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "He hates mayo." *Of the four Extreme Ghostbusters, only Eduardo went into the Containment Unit. *Eduardo enjoys reading the Marmaduke comic strip. Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Moby Ghost (1997) (DVD ts. 02:00-02:05). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Marmaduke kills me. He's always doing the dumbest stuff!" *Eduardo was enrolled in a Physics 101 course. Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Eyes of a Dragon (1997) (DVD ts. 03:25-03:32). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Ahh...I recognize that fragrance...Physics 101." *Eduardo doesn't have a driver's license. Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost in the Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 02:17-02:19). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Egon wants me to have a license so I can drive the Ecto-1." *Kylie and Eduardo both took the same Women in Literature course. Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 03:38-03:41). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "I've got the same class as Kylie, 'Babes in Books'!" Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 03:42-03:43). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "That's Women In Literature." *Eduardo isn't good at mathematics. Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 16:42-16:45). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Mathematics isn't Eduardo's strong suit." *One of Eduardo's FBI file photos shows him on a skateboard with a black-haired girl in the background, possibly Kylie, most likely trying to impress her. Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grease (1997) (DVD ts. 09:57-09:59). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. References Gallery ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence68.jpg|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters Intro EduardoRivera02.jpg|Civilian Outfit EduardoRivera06.jpg EduardoRivera08.jpg EduardoRivera10.jpg EduardoRivera07.jpg|In Ghostbuster outfit Eduardo_Rivera.png EduardoRivera04.jpg EduardoRivera05.jpg EduardoRivera09.jpg EduardoRivera11.jpg EvilClown20.jpg|As an Evil Clown EvilClown21.jpg|As an Evil Clown EduardoRiveraFBIPhoto01.jpg|FBI File Photo in "Grease" EduardoRiveraFBIPhoto02.jpg|FBI File Photo in "Grease" EduardoRivera03.jpg|In Containment Unit Suit in "Slimer's Sacrifice" EduardoRiveraBaldManifested.jpg|Made Bald in "In Your Dreams" Category: Major character Category:EGB Characters